dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prom, Chapter one
Chapter one of The Prom. Story Kit was currently sitting at the dock looking on the water. He was thinking of what will happen this Friday at the prom. Will they dismiss it as typical love or not? he wasn't sure and it scared him. Molly walks over in curiosity. "Hey Kit" she greets, "hey pigtails" Kit returns, Molly then sits beside him. "Worried about your date huh?" she asked suppressing a giggle, "nah! it's no big deal, just that I'm a mammal and she's a reptile, is all" Kit answered, "I guess stuff changes sometimes, even when you don't want it to huh?" she said innocently, Kit arched an eyebrow at her in surprise, the little girl had a way of cutting through all of the fluff and hitting squarely on the point, "never mind pigtails, it'll be fine" he said shaking his head, "Kit look, I haven't been on a date before, I've never even falling in love, what is it like?" Molly asks, "maybe when you're a little older Molly, I'll tell you" the boy said, Molly scowled, "older, older! I wanna learn _now_!" she grumbled, Kit laughed, "ok kiddo, if you insist, but it's not easy to explain" he says, taking a deep breath, "you feel like you want to marry them when you're in love, that it's the only thing you can think about" he adds, "you find yourself unable to focus on anything else, even if you want to, and you kind of feel like that's all you wanna do against your own will" he finished, the girl nods, "and you feel odd in certain ways?" she asks, "well yes, but I don't think I should tell you, your mom would kill me" he stammered, not really wanting to explain the physical signs at all, "does it have something to do with when you were going to the bathroom so much" Molly theorized, remembering when Kit would hog a bathroom when he felt his crotch act up, at least that's what Molly overheard. '''Flashback Molly was walking around Higher-for-Hire due to her school having a spring-break. She was hoping to play with Kit but couldn't find him anywhere, until she found Baloo standing outside a bathroom. "Hey Baloo, where's Kit?" she wondered, "he's in the bathroom" Baloo answers, then knocks on the door, "you alright Lil-britches?" he calls into the door, "yes" Kit's voice echoed from inside, it sounded scared, "but it's been over an hour" Baloo notifies, "it's just, well, my crotch is acting up, you know my "parts" are showing?" Kit admitted, wishing he had pants and undies for once, Baloo's eyes widen at this: he had a pretty good guess what that meant, frankly he himself had gone through it too, "oh, that, yeah I've been there kiddo" Baloo replies, Molly just looks at him, "uh come on cupcake, lets give him some privacy" he suggests, "but I wanna play with him" she whines, "just be patient, he's just going through that phase where he's growing-up" Baloo explains, "he's growing-up?" Molly asks, "yeah, and you'll know why when you're older" Baloo answers shooing Molly away. Flashback ends Kit blushed greatly at that, "partly, it has to do with where babies come from" he answered in referring to Molly's question, Molly giggles and Kit irresistibly joins in until he winced and grabbed at his side, "Kit! are you OK?" Molly gasped, seeing the pained expression on the boy's face. Kit stood and bent over for a moment, breathing slowly, finally he grinned weakly at the little girl, "I'm fine Molly, just a little tummy-ache" he assured. After dinnertime everybody was getting ready for bed. Baloo stopped to check on Kit, having noticed the teenage-bear didn't eat very much tonight. "Not a bad meal yer o' Papa-Bear cooked up huh kid?" he jokes, "real good Baloo, you really know your way around a trout" the teen replied, "noticed you didn't eat much though, Lil-Britches" Baloo recalls, "it was great Papa-Bear, just wasn't that hungry is all" the teen said absently, changing into his pajama-pants, Baloo frowned, "still don't think it's natural, you're sounding like a hobo all over again" he grumbled, Kit sighed, "it's not that Baloo" he objected, Baloo shook his head, "then what is it?" Baloo wondered, Kit only shrugged, "honestly I don't know Baloo, I did feel a stomach-cramp, but I just assumed it was due to the prom, to be honest, I'm scared papa-bear" Kit says, Baloo hugged him, "I know kid, I was like that on my first crush, I suppose it's only natural" Baloo said gently muffling Kit's head-fur, but then frowned, "you feel hot kid, you got a temperature?" he notes, Kit steps back and feels his forehead, "I dunno..." he shrugs "you feel OK kiddo?" Baloo said concerned, "I'm fine, just a little tired maybe" Kit said irritated, Baloo taps his chin in thought, "I don't think I got a thermometer around here..." he muttered, noisily fumbling in the cabinets that dotted the room here and there, after searching for a few moments he stood, scratching his head, "wonder where Beckers keeps a thermometer?" he says to himself, "Baloo, there's nothing wrong with me!" Kit protested, but Baloo walked back to the teen and placed a paw on his forehead, frowning he took off for the kitchen, where he began rummaging through the cupboards, "ah-ha!" he shouted after a moment, returning to the bedroom triumphantly, "ta-da!" he grinned holding up a bottle, "Baer's Baby Aspirin?" Kit said reading the label, "_Baby_ aspirin?" he asked indignantly, "I'm no baby!" he objects as Ramón starts laughing, Baloo chuckled as well, "just a figure of speech Lil-Britches, bought a bottle o' this when I had a job running Kiddy-gardeners on field trips to Carlsbear Caverns a few years back, lets see" he says and opens it, but began wrecting from the smell, "wow that is ripe, but it should still work" he shrugs, "Baloo really I'm fine, and I don't I should take rotten medicine" Kit protested, "nu-uh! swallow those down and go straight to bed, ain't no point in taking chances, besides you don't wanna miss the prom do you?" the pilot said firmly, handing the adolescent two really old-looking tablets and retreating to the kitchen for a glass of water (he was certain the tablets will taste bad), "alright! but I dunno why you have to be such a mother hen all of a sudden!, I already have Ms. Cunningham for that" Kit grumbled swallowing the pills, which tasted awful, Baloo smiled as he return with the water, "just doing my job kid, I know what's important, c'mon, get to bed now, you too squirt" he ascertains, the last part to Ramon who complies. Little did any of them know this was just the start. Stay tuned for The Prom, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction